herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Rollins
Will Rollins is the secondary deuteragonist in Freddy vs. Jason. He was the boyfriend of Lori Campbell and was sent away after witnessing the death of her mother. He was played by Jason Ritter. Biography Will Rollins was a young dark-haired man who was born in the town of Springwood, Illinois around the year 1985. In 1999, when he was only 14-years-old, he began dating a girl named Lori Campbell. One night, he sneaked into the Campbell home at 1428 Elm Street to see her. He witnessed what he thought was her father stabbing her mother to death in their bedroom. To keep Will from revealing this information to anyone, Doctor Campbell had him committed to the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in nearby Westin Hills. The truth behind Mrs. Campbell's death was more bizarre than even Will could have imagined. What he could not have known was that it was actually an invisible demonic dream entity named Freddy Krueger who had murdered Lori's mother. Her father was actually trying to fight Krueger, but all Will saw was Doctor Campbell hovering over his wife's body with a knife. After Will was sent away, Lori believed that he had just abandoned her. For the next four years, Will remained at Westin Hills. His roommate was a fellow teenager named Mark Davis who was sent to the hospital following the death of his older brother, Bobby. The staff at Westin Hills kept all of their patients regularly medicated on Hypnocil, which was a dream suppressant. The adults of Springwood were aware of the existence and the threat of murderous dream entity Freddy Krueger and sought to de-power him by making people forget about him through Hypnocil. In 2003, Will Rollins and Mark Davis were in the line to receive their medication dosages from Kinsey Park when Will noticed a special KRGR 6 news report on the television. The report gave away few details, but indicated that a murder had been committed at Lori Campbell's home. Will tried to get Kinsey to turn the TV louder, but seeing him growing more excited, Kinsey elected to turn it off instead. Will continued to grow increasingly agitated until the staff gave him a tranquilizer and sent him to his room. Later, Will and Mark discussed the possible second murder and Will knew that he had to get out of Westin Hills and find Lori. Mark aided him in this endeavor by stealing Kinsey Park's I.D., which gave them access to the hospital's exits. Mark began recalling his dreams, and started to remember the horrific burned visage of Freddy Krueger, who would murder his victims in their dreams with his razor-claw glove. Will and Mark showed up at Springwood High School. Lori was so shocked to see him that it, in combination with recent stress and exhaustion caused her to faint. Two local sheriff deputies arrived and chased Will and Mark out of the school. 5 Afterward, they went to the Springwood Library where Mark began scanning through old microfiche files for information on Krueger. He was frustrated to find that all references to him had been removed from the old archives. Even the obituary for his late brother, whom he now believed had been one of Krueger's victims, was absent. Will learned that Lori had gone to a rave being held in the middle of a corn field. He showed up and found Lori and told her that he had been locked away in a mental hospital for the past four years. He had written letters to her, but apparently the staff never sent them out. The two discussed Freddy Krueger and Will asked her where her father was on the previous evening. Then, Lori told him that he was out of town, but Will never got the chance to voice his concerns before Kia pulled her away. A new threat, even more dangerous than Krueger, suddenly emerged. An undead masked serial killer named Jason Voorhees began attacking people at the rave, slicing them donw one by one with his machete. In the midst of chaos, Will and Lori came upon the body of Lori's friend, Gibb Smith, lying dead in the middle of the field. Lori dropped to her knees, but Will pulled her along as Jason pursued them. Along with Lori's other friends, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman, and a stoner named Bill Freeburg, they piled into Mark's brother's van and drove off. Will dropped the others off and brought Lori back to her house. Before letting her out of the van, he finished telling her what he had begun to say back at the party. Then, Will told her that he saw his father kill her mother and that was why he was sent away. Lori said that her mother died in a car accident, but Will told her that her father allowed her to think that rather than know the truth. Doctor Campbell suddenly appeared and pulled Lori out of the van. Will came between him, but Campbell pushed him against the front of the vehicle and began throttling him. He snarled that he was not going to let him endanger his daughter any more. Lori screamed at both of them and ran inside of the house. Will met back up with Lori later that evening, and together they drove to Mark Davis' house. They ran to the barred windows of Mark's room and were helpless as they watched him being tormented in his nightmares by Freddy Krueger. Krueger lit Mark's back on fire and emblazoned the words "Freddy's back" on Mark's back to send a message. Will and Lori met back up with the other corn field massacre survivors. Deputy Scott Stubbs also arrived and told them that he wants to help. He told them about the history of Jason Voorhees, and the group correctly deduced that Freddy was using Jason to sow fear throughout the town so that Freddy's power would grow. Will mentioned how Mark and he never had dreams while they were at Westin Hills, and told them how they were prescribed a drug called Hypnocil. Charlie Linderman researched Hypnocil on the internet and found that it was used for the suppression of dreams. Lori determined that they all needed supplies of Hypnocil if they ever hoped to survive. Fortunately, Will still had the access badge that Mark had stolen from Kinsey Park. They drove to Westin Hills and the group split up to find the stock of Hypnocil. Will brought Lori and Kia to the D-Ward which they found to be filled with comatose patients. Reading their charts, he told them that they had apparently all overdose on Hypnocil. The charts were all signed by Doctor Campbell. Jason Voorhees appeared at Westin Hills and continued his murderous rampage, killing a guard named Stafford as well as Deputy Scott Stubbs. Then, Will, Lori and Kia ran away from Jason down a corridor and came upon Bill Freeburg. Will tried to get Freeburg to come with them, but he remained standing. Will continued to run, not realizing that Freeburg was now possessed by Freddy Krueger, who was looking to take Jason down. Armed with two giant needles, he injected Jason Voorhees with a strong tranquilizer. Before the drug could take effect, Jason cut Freeburg in half with his machete. While Jason was unconscious, they loaded his body into the back of the van. Their plan was to drive him back to his regular stomping grounds at Camp Crystal Lake and revive him. They also planned on injecting Lori with a tranquilizer so that she would begin to dream, and then waking her once she had a hold of Freddy, bringing him into the real world. Their hope was that Freddy and Jason would destroy each other. By bringing him to Camp Crystal Lake, they sought to give Jason home field advantage. If nothing else, they hoped that he would not pursue them all the way back to Springwood. Will drove the van towards Crystal Lake, but as they approached the front entrance, Jason Voorhees suddenly revived. Sitting bolt upright, he startled Charlie Linderman who accidentally fired the gun he had been carrying. P The bullet went through the windshield of the van, causing Will to lose control and the vehicle veered off the side of the road and Jason went flying out the back. Will tried to revive Lori, but she wouldn't wake up. He scooped her up and ran with the others until the found shelter in one of the cabins. Jason stomped his way back to the cabin and burst inside. He lunged at Will, slicing him across the back with his machete. While it was a deep laceration, it was not fatal. The others tried to fight Jason off, but he repulsed their attacks with ease. During the scuffle, a fire broke out in the cabin, forcing Kia and a wounded Charlie to flee. Will tried pulling Lori across the floor, but her hand passed through one of the flames. The sudden sensation caused her to awaken and she succeeded in bringing Freddy Krueger into the real world. Then, Will took Lori out of the cabin leaving Jason behind to deal with Freddy. Jason and Freddy's fight ultimately brought them back out towards the docks. Will tried to get Lori to escape with him on a boat, but she refused to leave. In her dream, she learned the truth about her mother's death in that it was Freddy who had killed her. She refused to leave without seeing Krueger dead first. Will and Lori raced back to the dock where they began spraying it down with gasoline from a tank. Will also told Lori to spray down some nearby propane tanks. After doing so, she lit them up with two torches, causing a massive explosion that sent both Jason and Freddy flying across the lake like two Roman candles. Then, Will and Lori managed to dive into the water to escape the explosion. Upon surfacing, they found a gravely injured Freddy Krueger stumbling towards them carrying Jason's machete. Jason suddenly surface from the water and stabbed Freddy through the chest using Krueger's own severed arm as a weapon. Then, Krueger dropped the machete and Lori picked it up. She decapitated Freddy and Jason fell back down into the lake. Will and Lori managed to escape from the campground alive. Other Appearances and Will's Death In the comic Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, set five years after the events of Freddy vs. Jason, Will and Lori return to Crystal Lake to ensure Jason and Freddy are still gone, but are confronted by Jason who kills them both. He was gutted by Jason and he was the one of the few boys who died by Jason Voorhees. Notes & Trivia *The character of Will Rollins was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *An alternate ending to Freddy vs. Jason shows Will Rollins and Lori Campbell making love for the first time. In the scene, Freddy Krueger takes possession of Will Rollins and uses his claws to murder her. *The comic book series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, published by WildStorm Productions, takes place a few months after the events of Freddy vs. Jason. The story presents the deaths of both Will Rollins and Lori Campbell at the hands of Jason Voorhees *Actor Jason Ritter is the son of late TV and film star John Ritter. John Ritter has also appeared in a slasher film sequel. He played Chief Warren Kincaid in the 1998 film Bride of Chucky. *Actor Jason Ritter received fourth billing in Freddy vs. Jason. Similar Heroes *Spider-Man *Sora *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Donatello Gallery Lori and Will hug 2.jpg Lori and Will hugG.jpg Lori and Will 6.jpg Lori and Will 4.jpg Lori, Will and Freddy.jpg Will Rollins.jpeg|Will's first appearance Category:Male Heroes Category:Protectors Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Revived Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart